The invention relates to a scooter and wheelchair hood. More particularly, the invention relates to a hood that attaches to a scooter or wheelchair, and is selectively extendible to shelter a person seated therein.
When seated in a scooter or wheelchair a person is substantially unprotected from sun and precipitation. For this reason, a standard umbrella is often used to provide shelter to the wheelchair occupant.
If the person seated in the wheelchair is propelling the wheelchair by himself, he does not have a free hand to hold an umbrella. In addition, if another person is pushing the wheelchair, it is not practical to let go of one of the handles to hold the umbrella.
Other devices have been proposed which provide shelter to a wheelchair or scooter occupant. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.